


In control

by WahlBuilder



Category: Mars: War Logs
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Roy, Innocence, and Tenacity are having a moment.





	In control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timekill3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timekill3r/gifts).



> For Alex who is amazing.

Roy was naked to the waist, and Innocence’s back pressed to his chest, the fabric of Innocence’s shirt rough against his skin. He kept his hands on Innocence’s hips, thumbs just over the waistband of his pants, drawing small circles.

Tenacity was still wearing his jacket, but Roy intended to get rid of it soon. The jacket was open, like always, and Roy wanted to run his tongue down that scar just under his ribs on the right side. Roy knew it was the sensitive place on the headhunter’s body.

Tenacity’s gaze, roaming between Innocence and Roy, had a mixture of fire and gentleness in it, and it made Roy’s heart swell.

He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Innocence’s shoulder, and felt a shudder run through the body pressed to him.

“We don’t have to do anything,” he murmured, his lips brushing the warm skin that smelled like grass and ripe fruits and rich soil. “I don’t need a physical proof from you. I love you both all the same, and my feelings wouldn’t become less if we didn’t do it.”

A hand, hot, scorching-hot, sneaking into his hair, and nails scraped his scalp, and he had to suppress a shudder of his own, pressing harder into Innocence. Oh but he wanted them both so much they drove him crazy, but it wasn’t about lust.

“I want to do it.” When Innocence spoke his voice was not more than a whisper. “I want both of you. I just don’t know how to do it.”

He could see, from his point, Innocence’s cheeks heating up.

He raised his head, locking his gaze with Tenacity who looked like he had a thirst that couldn’t be sated. The headhunter looked at Innocence and said, “We have to go slow, then. We will take care of you.” And then he leaned down to kiss Innocence.

Roy felt their every movement, felt every tiny gasp Innocence released, every tiny shudder running through his body, and it made desire coil in Roy’s gut and his hands tremble on Innocence’s hips, and he wanted to kiss them both at once.

He was rewarded for his patience when Tenacity released Innocence panting, breathless, and leaned towards Roy.

The headhunter, despite his violent, wild nature and his work—or maybe because of them,—was fond of kissing and gentle touches and going slow, Roy knew that even from the time before all of this. Tenacity tasted of cheap cigars and expensive alcohol, and his beard scraped against Roy’s stubble, and Roy wanted to thread his fingers through the red mane, but couldn’t bring himself to let go of Innocence.

“Take off this thing,” he said, licking at his own lips, chasing the taste of Tenacity there, and looked pointedly at the headhunter’s jacket.

Tenacity grinned, obviously ready to play and not obey, but then Innocence raised his hands and yanked the jacket off his shoulders. Tenacity closed his eyes, hissing through his teeth, then surged forward like an attacking hound to claim Innocence’s mouth again.

Roy was sure that by the time they are through, he would go insane because of these two.

While Tenacity was working on stealing breath from Innocence, Roy pressed small kisses to the tanned column of Innocence’s neck and lowered his right hand to the belt on Innocence’s pants. “Are you good?” he murmured, licking under his ear. Innocence had a certain earthy taste to his skin. “Can I go on?”

If Innocence said no, he would be content just from holding him.

Innocence nodded, and his hair tickled Roy’s throat. He unclasped the wide belt on Innocence’s pants—Tenacity’s gift—and tugged it out of the loops, and before he could think how to put it down without moving away from Innocence, the belt was taken from his hands.

Roy looked at Tenacity and nodded his thanks. Tenacity only smiled. He made a step back and run a gaze over Innocence, and Roy felt Innocence’s stomach flexing where Roy’s hand lay on his skin.

“He can tease you for hours,” Roy warned Innocence. He undid the button on Innocence’s pants—and stopped when Innocence touched his forearms. “Too fast?”

Innocence’s fingers and palms had callouses, and they caught on Roy’s scars so deliciously he had to close his eyes.

“Stop treating me like a delicate doll.”

He opened his eyes. Innocence twisted to look at him, and Roy used this opportunity to kiss him again lightly. “I’m sorry.”

“I won’t treat you like a delicate doll, Innocence,” Tenacity purred.

“He’s all talk,” Roy countered, wrapping his arms around Innocence tighter, and shot Tenacity a glance. Then smirked.

Oh, he would make Tenacity pay for all his casual teasing.

“You see,” Roy said conversationally into Innocence’s ear, “he needs to be reminded who’s in control here. All his bravado is to hide the fact that he loves being ordered around and used.”

Innocence shivered against Roy’s chest. Good. He could work with that.

“You know all my weaknesses,” Tenacity laughed, but it didn’t escape Roy’s attention how Tenacity’s pupils widened, how his throat worked, how the tent in his pants became more prominent.

Roy’s smile widened, and he straightened up, holding Innocence close. He would show Innocence how to deal with Tenacity’s attitude. They would tame him, together. “Lie down, hunter,” he growled.

Tenacity froze, then a full-body shudder ran through him.

Roy licked his lips. “On your back, your head turned to us.”

Tenacity glared at him, but Roy could match that glare all right, and after a moment Tenacity turned to the bed, crawled onto it and took the ordered position.

“What… what are we going to do?” Innocence asked, his voice hitching.

“Prove to him how much of a slut he is,” Roy promised, enjoying the crude word and Tenacity’s murderous glare. Then he hooked his thumbs in Innocence’s waistband and murmured, “I want you to strip. Can you do that?”

“I can.”

Roy let him out of his arms, and shivered himself from the lack of warmth. He gave Innocence the privacy and turned to Tenacity—just in time to catch his hand moving to his pants. Roy gripped his forearm. His fingers didn’t come all the way around it. “No. No touching without permission.” An to emphasize it he pressed both Tenacity’s arms to the coverlet. Then frowned and lowered his voice, “Is this okay?”

The angle was awkward with Tenacity being upside down, but still Roy cupped his chin and kissed him. His lips were tangy from plums they had for dessert. Roy closed his eyes, his desire slowing down, content just to be here, then reluctantly broke the kiss and noted with some satisfaction that Tenacity was gripping the coverlet, but not moving his hands away from where he pressed them.

“Yes, Roy, it’s okay,” Tenacity murmured. “If it stops being okay, I will tell you.”

“Okay,” Roy whispered then moved away, trying to contain his emotions.

Innocence was standing a few steps away from the bed, trembling slightly—and very naked. There were distinct lines, revealing what clothes Innocence liked to wear—a gradually paling lines, story of work and seasons: the darkest were his hands and the line at his neck, then a slightly more pale stretch of his forearms, then even lighter shoulders—and the striking paleness of everything else except the thatch of dark hair low on his abdomen.

There were scars covering his body, little nicks here and there, barely visible in the lamplight, but Roy’s eye was trained for that, and he clenched his fists. He couldn’t undo those scars, but he could soothe them and prevent from new ones showing.

Innocence looked so fragile like this, bones jutting out here and there, but also powerful, with his scars—signs of survival—and his tan lines—signs of hard work. A flush was spreading over his neck and chest, and as cute as it looked, Roy didn’t want to make Innocence uncomfortable.

He reached out a hand to Innocence and smiled. “Shall we continue?”

Innocence took his hand and made a few steps to him. He was trembling, and Roy wrapped him in his arms again. “I love you,” he whispered without thinking, and then smiled, because it was true and so easy to say here. “It’s okay. I want you to have fun.” Then he realized how uncomfortable it must feel, to be pressed naked to his pants, and walked Innocence to the bed, turned him around to face Tenacity. “I’m here.”

He moved his hands over Innocence’s shoulders, thumbing bone at the apex of them, over his collarbones, delicate, dragged a thumb into the dip between collarbones. Slid them lower, nails catching on the stiff nipples. Smiling as it made Innocence gasp.

A low groan interrupted his lazy exploration, and he looked down at Tenacity. His gray-blue eyes were smoldering.

Then Innocence raised a hand and touched Roy, the side of his face, as if searching… Roy moaned when Innocence’s fingers found and pressed the dents from wires on his temple. He realized he was rutting against Innocence’s ass, his cock aching in the confines of his pants. He almost abandoned his initial plan.

A low chuckle made him open his eyes.

“Keep doing that, kid, and we might keep him distracted,” Tenacity rumbled.

Roy grit his teeth, caught Innocence’s hand and kissed it. “I have other things in mind. Better we shut Tenacity up.”

“I will keep both of you distracted,” Innocence replied suddenly.

Roy shuddered, letting his hands fall on Innocence’s hips again. “Yeah. You will.”

Innocence’s fingers tapped Roy's bones over the waistband of his pants. “How do we shut Tenacity?”

Roy liked this confidence. Innocence wasn’t tense, not that much, and as much as Roy wanted to sweep him off his feet and lay him down on the bed and drown him in kisses, he wanted to stick to his original plan. “We put his mouth to use.”

Tenacity’s tongue swept over his lips, and he nodded slightly.

“I think… I understand what you mean, Roy,” Innocence said and his voice trembled slightly, but he stepped forward. His thighs framed Tenacity’s head, and Roy had to close his eyes and breathe, from the sight and the sound—the throaty moan that was wrenched out of Innocence and Tenacity’s answering eager groan.

From his position Roy couldn’t see the details, and tried to imagine how it felt: Tenacity’s wide tongue sweeping over Innocence’s wet folds in broad, unhurried strokes, his beard scraping over his thighs, making everything more vivid, more sharp.

Neglecting his own desire, Roy pressed to Innocence from behind. Innocence was shaking, one hand petting Tenacity’s beard.

Roy dropped his head to Innocence’s shoulder and kissed it, tasting sweat, then murmured, hoping his words would go through the haze of pleasure Innocence seemed to be surrounded with, “Lean on me... Yes, like this.” Innocence was rocking in his arms, never still, and moaning without stop, broken, hearty sounds, vibrating against Roy’s lips when he pressed his mouth to Innocence’s throat.

Roy closed his eyes and let himself feel, all of it. Innocence’s muscles rippled under his hands. And, well, he, as a Technomancer, was made and trained to conquer, and rule, and order. So he did. “Look at him, Innocence,” he murmured, sliding wet kisses over Innocence’s neck, his shoulders, but not doing much else. Listening to Innocence’s moans. “So desperate to prove that he’s in control, that he is happy to be on his own.” He opened his eyes and saw how Tenacity’s fingers curled in the coverlet so tight he must have been in pain. He would be, but Roy would make sure it would go away fast. “While he’s so eager to serve you.” He licked his lips and lowered his voice, “Like a whore.”

Both Innocence and Tenacity moaned, and Roy smiled, his blood burning with the sense of power. Roy’s fingertips were tingling with electricity, and the heavy scent of arousal in the room was highlighted by the tang of it.

Half-forgotten, a few tricks emerged in Roy’s memory, and pressing his mouth to Innocence’s neck to ground him, Roy splayed his fingers on Innocence’s quivering belly and purred, “I’ll show you.”

A short discharge raced from his fingers down Innocence’s body.

Innocence cried out, arching in his arms, and Roy held him close as Innocence shook with wordless gasps, and Roy watched how Tenacity trembled with him on the bed, knuckles white on the coverlet.

And only then Roy growled, “Come, Tenacity.”

Tenacity’s muffled keen was just as beautiful as Innocence’s cry.

Roy felt high, dizzy with all this power.

Innocence went boneless in his embrace, and Roy moved his pliant form on top of the coverlet which Innocence promptly bunched and used instead of a pillow. The line of his spine was beautiful and calm.

Roy turned his attention to Tenacity. His chest was heaving so fast, but it was calming. His eyes were closed, and with a start Roy noted that even his eyelashes were red-tinted.

Tenacity’s beard was debauchedly glistering.

Roy crouched on the floor, pried Tenacity’s hands open and rubbed his skin, soothing the cramping muscles.

“I fucking hate you,” he heard Tenacity growl.

“Language,” he said, pressing his thumbs into the muscles on his forearms, and couldn’t stop smiling. He glanced at Tenacity’s pants and found a satisfying wet patch.

“Fuck you,” Tenacity murmured, but it sounded half-hearted.

Roy ignored him. He was too pleased to form a witty rejoinder, and too occupied with making sure both his—his lovers now—both of them were comfortable.

Tenacity’s arms seemed relaxed enough, and Roy rocked back on his feet, catching the gaze of half-hooded gray-blue eyes. “Do you need water?”

“What about you?”

Roy blinked. Tenacity’s right hand moved to him, and after a moment, he covered it with his own. “I’m okay,” he said, and it was true. He was more than okay. They had let him take control, they trusted him, and he hadn’t hurt them. He had made them feel good.

He lowered his head to touch their foreheads together. Tenacity’s skin was hot as Mars’s sun. Roy was listening to Tenacity’s slowing breathing. “I’m okay, really.”

“Next time, you’re lying on the bed,” Tenacity grumbled, “and like hell I’m letting you go with just ‘okay’.”

Roy smiled. He looked up. Innocence seemed to be fast asleep.

“We’ll see.”


End file.
